As a known technology, there is a field-effect transistor utilizing a heterointerface. In a known example, the thickness of a barrier at the heterointerface is controlled by a voltage applied to a gate electrode, and carriers are enabled to pass through by tunneling current when the element is on. Such a field-effect transistor utilizing the heterointerface does not have a channel region such as in a MOSFET, but has a device structure less susceptible to high channel resistance. Thus, a power semiconductor switch having high breakdown voltage and low on-resistance is provided.